Inheiritence
by DarkSlytherinAngel
Summary: A girl no one knew existed shows up on the Orders doorstep. What is her secret? Why does Voldemort want her? Orginal, better than it sounds. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! contains sexuality and later sex and rape. Rating will go up. Be warned!


An: Well, you can thank my internet, or lack thereof, for this story. My internet is down right now (which sucks because now I can't do my homework) and I really feel like typing so you, my wonderful readers, get a story. This is inspired by the song "Journey to the Cemetery" on the second CD from "The Phantom of the Opera" soundtrack Special Edition. When ever I listen to music I think of some sort of story to fit the mood and tempo of the song. However it is also mixed with another fantasy of mine to make seem semi realistic.

Disclaimer: Any one who read Harry Potter fan fiction knows the disclaimer by heart but I don't want to get sued. I DO NOT own the Harry Potter universe and characters, as much as I may wish. I do however own the characters and plot of this story. And I hate it as much as the next author when someone steals my plot and characters. If you wish to use my plot or character please credit me as the creator and tell me so I can read it. This disclaimer applies to the whole story but I will only post it in this chapter.

"" are quotes of course

are someone's thoughts

Inheritance 

Black pants with chains, black tee-shirt, auburn hair with blue streaks and soulful blue eyes is what met Severus Snape when he opened the battered door of 12 Grimmauld Place. In front of him was a girl who looked no older than 17. A sneer appeared on his face.

"May I help you or where you planning on standing on the steps all day?" Severus snarled looking the girl up and down. She was only about 5'3" and looked harmless enough but having served with the Death Eaters Severus was always watchful.

"I would have knocked but I didn't want to wake my poor old grandmother. I figured if I stood outside long enough someone would notice me and open the door. " The girl stated sarcastically. She started to move as if to enter the door but Severus blocked it with his tall frame.

"I think you are confused girl. You grandmother is not here. Be gone!" And with that Severus shut the door and walked up to his bedroom.

That was odd. I thought Dumbledore was secret keeper for this rundown shack, how could this girl see it? Deciding to ignore the strange occurrence until Dumbledore returned Severus laid down on the bed. The house was empty. The Weasly's had one to pick up Harry along with the guard. Dumbledore was occupied with whatever he did. And Sirius was, of course, dead. Serves him right. That old mutt deserved everything he got. I just wish it had been more painful.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds around him. The creaking of the house as it stretched apart in the heat. The music from the house next door. The water in the pipes running through the walls. Steps coming up the stair. Severus shot onto his feet. Steps..why did I hear steps! Am I going crazy. No one's due back for at least half an hour. He silently waited. Willing him self to hear it again, just to be sure. There it was again.

Severus slowly stalked to the door, wand in hand. He flung open the door and was startled as a Snape can be to see the girl, with her blue streaked hair, standing in front of him hand frozen in the air as if she was about to open the door.

"Oh, I see you are using my room. Even though you were rather rude to me downstairs I will allow you to stay here. Just let me grab a few things." The girl stated before Severus could do anything. Obviously remembering the last time Severus had shut the door in her face the girl was in the room in a flash.

"You are crazy girl. This is not your house, this is not your room. I demanded you leave before I throw you out. " Severus whispered dangerously as the girl started picking things randomly from the room.

"You are miss informed good sir. This is my house. It was the moment I turned 18. I actually inherited when my dear uncle was arrested but I wasn't old enough to actually have it. But it's mine now and you can't do anything about it! I am allowing you to stay here because it looks like no one else would want you but don't you dare make threats to me or I'll kick you out!" By the time the strange girl had finished her speech she was staring rebelliously into Severus's eyes.

"Your….Sirius's niece?" Severus stared at her. He had just gotten rid of Sirius he didn't want another annoying Black in the house.

"That is correct. Brianna Marie Malfoy-Black at your service." The girl, know identified as Brianna, held her hand out to Severus. Severus did not wish to touch the girl, pretty as she was. Malfoy! Did she just identify herself as a Malfoy? What if she tell Lucius I was here. He would know. I have to find out more.

"Malfoy, you said? How is that possible? I happen to know the Malfoys well and the only child they have is there son Draco. What are you playing at girl?' Severus spat.

" You are rude aren't you. Your suppose to shake my hand and tell me your name. But no matter most of Sirius's friends where strange.—"

"I was never a friend of that stupid fool" Severus snarled but when he saw Brianna's smile fade he actually looked a bit concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Was, you said was. Does that mean…How could you know…" Brianna's beautiful blue eye started to fill with tears. And for some reason Severus actually felt bad for this girl.

" Yes, Sirius is dead. But I'm sure he wouldn't want you to cry." Severus awkwardly tried to comfort her and it must have helped a little for she started to dry her tears.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"Well, you have to ask—" Severus was interrupted by a pop and the appearance of Albus Dumbledore himself.

"Oh hello child!" Albus glanced from the girl to Severus. "I didn't know you were planning to have company. I thought you understood that this place was only for business." He said sadly.

"Headmaster, it isn't what it seems. She claims to own the house---" Severus quickly explained but was soon interrupted by Brianna who stepped between him and Dumbledore.

" I don't claim to own the house, I DO own the house." She snapped at Severus. " Allow me to introduce myself. I am Brianna Marie Malfoy-Black." And once again she held out her hand. Dumbledore gently took it and placed a small kiss on it.

"How do you do, Miss Black. I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I do believe you that you own this house." Turning to Severus he stated. " I knew this would happen eventually, Severus. Really it is better her then Lucius." Then turning back to Brianna. "If you would like to join me in the siting room I would be happy to work out an arrangement, my dear."

"That would me wonderful Mr. Dumbledore. I will meet you there in a moment." She replied.

"Of course my dear. And please call me Albus." And with that he left. Brianna turned to face Severus. Gazing up Severus she whispered.

"Well, if it isn't Severus Snape! Glad to finally meet you. As a answer to you question my mother is Lucius's sister, Lucretia. Though I would prefer you didn't tell Lucius or Draco. Since my existence is a secret that only Narcissa knows. She raised me. Hidden in a house the Malfoys never use in Greece. She tutored me in my heritage and the social classes hence why I know your surname when I only heard you given name. She even hired me a tutor so I would expose myself in a school. I thought to hide myself here in my native country but it seems someone is already hiding something. A Snape and the famous Albus Dumbledore doing business together really is something to me kept secret isn't it. But I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

Severus was amazed. Lucretia had been several year younger then himself but he remembered her, she was the smartest Slytherin woman in a hundred-years. Severus wanted to say something but was confused to find that no words came to his mind. Only the thought of how blue Brianna's eyes were, how her lips looked so soft, How round and perfect her breasts seemed. snap out of it man. What are you think she young enough to be your daughter. Severus finally opened his mouth to say something but she was gone.

Please, please, please review! I only update if I get reviewed. Next chapter Brianna meets with Dumbledore, Severus tries to understand his feelings, and everyone else returns. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

I would also like to make a website with pictures of Snape, Brianna's outfit, and such but I don't know how to make websites. If someone could help me or maybe start a website for me and I could send them the stuff I want on it. Any help would be great. THANKS!

I did spell check but was to tired to read through and I wanted to get this posted. Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
